The Junior Year of High School Love
by Chaki Chaki 3
Summary: The PPG & RRB are now in their Junior year of high school, Blossom & Brick take care of a "baby", Bubbles & Boomer are in their play of The Phantom of Opera, and Buttercup and Butch are against each other in the Boys vs. Girls soccer game. R&R!
1. Strut Your Stuff

**HIYAAAA!!!! It's Chaki-chan herreeeeeee~!!! For those who were reading my Popularity is a Gift fanfic, I'm sorry, but I procrastinated. Maybe someday... I'll get to it. My goal on that story was to finish it before Christmas, but I kept on procrastinating, and I never met the deadline. Now I feel hopeless.... maybe in the summer... which I find ironic that it's a Christmas story... :P **

**This chapter should be pretty short, and the next one.**

**DISCLAIMER: PPG belongs to the fabulous Craig McCracken**

* * *

Three motor scooters zoomed through Townsville. In the center was a pink scooter, and on both side was a blue and a green scooter. On the scooter were the city of Townsville's heros- Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup, or formally known as the Powerpuff Girls.

"Using a scooter stinks," Buttercup said as she took off her helmet once they got to the school. Blossom took her pink helmet off. Her long, red, beautiful hair fell out.

"I know! We can fly, but the Professor insists on us using them," Blossom agreed. Bubbles parked her flowered stickered scooter on the curb.

"Well I like using my scooter," she said. She took took off her helmet and her curly pigtails came out.

Blossom applied some make up in the side mirror of her scooter. "Okay girls," she said when she was finished glossing her lips. "We're officially Juniors this year! Let's make a reputation."

"Blossom, duh we already have a reputation! We're super heroes!" Buttercup said.

"We retired, didn't we? Ever since the villians backs down. I mean, look at-"

From across of the girls and their scooters, three red, blue, and green motorcycles were parked. Three boys (who looked like the Power Rangers with their helmets on) stepped out. Two of them took off their helmet. The other was trying to take his off. In other words, it was the Rowdyruff Boys, Brick, Butch, and Boomer. True, the boys were mean and gross, but they were known as the cutest, most popular guys of the school. Brick, who represented the leader, was the troublemaker. For his freshman and sophmore year, he spent his time dating girls and let them all down painfully. Butch was the most competitive on the three. He was the captain of all the teams. He had an arrogant attitude and it was horrible to see him lose in a game. He's the captain of the wrestling, football, basketball, swimming, soccer and track, but he was best known for soccer. Boomer, was the most dim-witted, immature one of the group. Surprising enough, he was pretty tough to be in football, and soft enough to be in Theater.

"If there's anything more nastier, it's them," Blossom remarked as she fluffed her skirt. She wore a pink skirt, a heart belt, ballet flats, and a pink, sparkly long loose-sleeved shirt. **(A/N: For long loose-sleeved shirt, I mean, like, flare jeans, but the sleeves... I just couldn't remember what it was called...) **

"We can keep an eye on them. It's our Junior year. It's been the same," Buttercup said as she smacked her left fist into her open right hand. She was wearing green sweats. Like, Butch, she was the team captain of every sport girls can participate in- Basketball, cross country, soccer, swimming, tennis, track and volleyball.

"Oh! I call the blonde one! I think he's cute!" Bubbles giggled. She fished through her book back until she found her blue french baret. Other then what was on her head, she wore a light blue belly tank top (4 inch seperation from her skirt), a slightly darker, see-through poncho, a belt, a short royal blue ruffled skirt, and brown high heel boots.

"Ew Bubbles," Buttercup held her nose. "How can you like them?" She looked up and down at Bubble's outfit. "How did you get Professor to let you dress like a _slut_?"

Bubbles winked and held her finger to her mouth **(A/N: TOTAL MOE)**. "Shhh. Don't tell him. I get extra clothes to change in anyway. I read in Seventeen Magazine that you have to make an impression."

"We're only sixteen, not seventeeeeeen," Buttercup exaggerated 'seventeen'.

"Well I think you look sexy," Blossom applied a medium sized bow on her head. Ever since the girls went into high school, Blossom decided to ditch the bunny-ears bow. "You can seduce any boy."

"I can," Bubbles said, and stared right at Boomer, who was still trying to get his helmet off.

Blossom put away her makeup away. "Well girls, time to strut our stuff, and show how the Powerpuff Girls really are!" On the count of three, start singing the chorus of Hollaback Girl by Gwen Stefani in your head. Start with your right foot. Ready? Okay! One, two, three!"

* * *

**Sorry for errors, if any.**

**Yaya for PPG!!!! :P Ever since I've discovered Powerpuff Girls Z, I always loved how Miyako/Rolling Bubbles hair was done. So, try to imagine it that way, please? Also, that line "Oh! I call the blonde one! I think he's cute!" I got that from one of the PPG episodes, "The Boys are Back in Town" when I was watching the 10th anniversery 2 weeks ago. I have a little sister and it's fun to point out I've seen every episode that she missed out on cause she wasn't born yet. .**

**Another thing... Posting chapters for this story is a problem.... You see, I use a Mac, since our PC is broken, and the laptop can't load . Because I have a Mac, Microsoft Word didn't come with iLife, so yeah. I either gotta beg my dad to fix the PC, or beg my dad to take me to the library to upload each chapter on their computers. If the story is taking to long, just assume that it's technology!!! But don't worry, I'm always writing! Even at school when out math teacher is teaching us something useless!**

**But, please R&R!!!**

**XOXO  
Chaki~ **


	2. Saved By the Bell

**Not much to say... same as the last chapter....**

**Oh yeah! This chapter is also short. The next chapter is SURE to be moderately long!**

**PPG belongs to Craig McCracken!  
**

**XOXO  
Chaki~**

* * *

West of Townsville is the Pokey Oak County. To the east was Maple Ridge County. That's where Maple Ridge High School (MRHS) was, and that was where the PPG attended school. In every classroom, there was the Powerpuff Hot line, just in case Townsville was in SERIOUS danger.

"Geez Bubbles! How many clubs did you join?" Blossom scrolled down the list of organizations Bubbles joined:

Theater Club

Art Club

Cheerleading Squad

French Club

Sewing Club

Cooking Club

Choir

Gardening Club

Lunch Announcements

"These are just stuff I excel at. What did you join?"

"Student council and the school newspaper. How about you?" Blossom pointed to Buttercup.

"Me? Oh, I just joined Outdoor Adventures. You know using a gun, rockclimbing, etc, etc.," Buttercup retorted.

The girls arrived at their lockers, 4155, 4156, 4157. Like every year, they had top lockers, and they were right next to eachother.

"What's your 1st period?" Blossom inquired. "I have Health first. Ugh, I have Mrs. Lancaster."

"I have theater first!" Bubbles giggled. "With... Ms. Ames! She sounds nice."

"Soccer," Buttercup scratched her head.

The first bell rang to notify that the students had 7 minutes to get to their classes.

"Well I gotta go," Buttercup said.

"Me too," Bubbles giggled again.

"Let's make our Junior year the best!" Blossom exclaimed. Everybody leaned in for a group hug.

"Awwwwwww. Are the wittle girls sad cause the being seperateeeed?" A male voice came from behind.

"Brick!" Blossom jumped back from the group hug. She saw not only Brick, but also Butch and Boomer. **(A/N: Please, I'm not good describing boys clothing, so gather your thoughts to think of what they look like... as long as Brick has his hat!)**

"What do you wan't Rowdyruff Boys?" Blossom narrowed her eyes.

"Oohh, nothing. We just want to wish you _girls_ luck on the first day of school."

"That's it?"

"YEAH!" Boomer included himself in the conversation. "We just want to wish you girls luck on the first day of school!!!" Butch knocked him on the head. "Ow!"

"Well, I've got to go. I've got health first, and thanks to you, we only have two minutes left!" Blossom said and walked away.

_Every year he mocks me. Why?_

"See _you_ in theater," Bubbles smiled to Boomer and waved her fingers in a sexy kind of way. **(A/N: Use your imagination to imagine them with fingers!) **Boomer blushed to the color of Brick's hat, and followed Bubbles to the Auditorium.

Buttercup smoothly walked towards the doors for soccer practice, and Butch went the opposite direction. Only Brick was left in the hallway. He smiled to himself "Health, huh?"

The bell rang.


	3. 1st Period

**I recently read the reviews. Thank you all for the support!**

**Last night, I was watching Confessions of a Teenage Drama Queen. I decided to name one of the characters Lola in Bubbles's Theater Period.**

**Please, I don't own PPG, Craig McCracken does. Don't also sue me for using a little bit of Lisi Harrison Language!**

* * *

**_Health Class, 8:47 AM_**

Blossom sat diligently at her desk. To her, she had the best seat in the class. It was near the window, second to the back row. Luckily, no one was behind her. Often, it'd be someone dorky or horrible. Fortunately, she was partially around girls.

Mrs. Lancaster was a middle aged, boring, pregnant woman. She wore boring small glasses connected with a long chain. She gave nobody the time of day, and took no excuse. People have said she was the meanest teacher in MRHS. There was a rumor she "collects" kids from adoption center and abuses them. From the beginning of class, she said she would take the first five minutes waiting for any person who would be late. There was only one desk, and it was the one behind Blossom. Blossom hoped it was no one.

The door flung open. Blossom gasped. _This can _nawt_ be happening! _Standing in the door was Brick.

"Oh good," Mrs. Lancaster looked up from her Daily Home Magazine. "Brick isn't it?... since your the last person on my roll. I've heard stories about you, and only you. Since it's the first day of school, I won't write you a detention. If I feel like it, I'll write you to ISS. Now, you can sit behind..." Mrs. Lancaster scanned up and down the rows. "...Blossom."

Brick stared at the desk all the way in the back. He shifted his attention to Blossom, who has trying to cover her face from the misfortune. He walked towards the desk. On his way, he grinned. "Hope we have fun," he whispered.

Mrs. Lancaster stood up. "Now that everybody is here, I will introduce myself. I have been said to be mean, but if you do it my way, I might shorten you homework and projects. For those who are willing to, you may call me by my first name, Gina."

"Va," Brick snickered quietly. The class laughed.

Mrs Lancaster, or "Gina", rang her bell. "It's not 'Gina-vaaaa', it 'Vaginaaaa'. That's a warning for you, Brick. Now some teachers believe it's wrong to give homework on the first day of school. Well lucky for you, I'm not. I'm giving you all a project!" Everyone groaned. "Don't worry. It's an easy 100%. Since this is Health Class, I'm going to assign you into pairs to discover how hard it is to take care of a child."

Brick started to scribble on a piece of paper. He handed it to Blossom.

Like she would know how hard it is. She abuses children! Pass this note around.

Blossom put it back on Brick's desk. She couldn't risk her good character.

"As you can see, there is a crib full of babies in the back. I have a jar full of the boy's names in this class. The girls will draw." She took a jar full of folded strips of paper and made her way through the first row. One by one, almost all the cute boys Blossom thought were gone. There was only a few boys and girls left, including Blossom. Mrs. Lancaster finally came to her row.

Blossom was the first to pick. She tossed her hand around in the jar until she came a piece of paper she was sure of. The pulled it out, and slowly opened the paper for dramatic effect. She stared long an hard at the paper. Blossom was shocked.

"I can't pair with _him_!" Blossom shot up from her desk like a rocket ship. She pronounced him as if she would say poo.

"Who's you get, newly wed?" Brick asked. He was sulking down in his seat, his cap covering his eyes.

"I got you, newly wed!" Blossom threw the piece of paper on his desk. In Mrs. Lancaster's big round letters, it said BRICK.

"No way!" Brick shot up from his desk too.

"I'm sorry, you cannot change your partners. Just like taking care of a baby, you have to stay together with your spouse," Mrs. Lancaster said right when she finished passing the jar around.

"Uh, Gina," a blonde girl named Becky asked. "How will we know if our baby is a boy or girl?" All the boys burst into hysterics.

"You can always check," Mrs. Lancaster responded. The girls joined in with the laughter too.

Blossom and Brick walked over to the crib as if they were about to look for a new puppy, but a baby is twice the work. "Let's have a girl," Blossom decided.

"For all I care. It's women that creates the baby, right?"

"Whatever."

All the babies were clumped together in a small crib. There's was even a baby who had lost a head because of the tight space. All of them had Huggies on them. Blossom had to check for a girl. She turned away from Brick to make sure. She lifted the diaper.

Brick looked over Blossom's shoulder. "That's a boy. It has a-"

Blossom jumped and jerked the boy baby in the crib. She slowly calmed down. "I know Brick, I know."

"Here's a stupid girl," Brick held up a baby by her leg. The baby started crying. "Since you want one so bad."

"Don't hold it like that!" Blossom gently took the baby and held in a cradle hold. The crying decreased. "I want to call her.... Bunny. I think it sounds cute? I got that name from-"

Brick pretended to cover his ears. "I really, really don't care. As long as I don't do much and let the mother do the work, I'm fine."

"Both parents must participate. I inserted a camera through the eyes of the baby," Mrs. Lancaster said. "For extra credit, you can set up a play date, sit together at lunch, etc, etc. Bring you baby to all you classes, whichever parent wants to take over the responsibility. I've already sent an email to all your teachers to notify them that you can be excused for have you baby for my class."

"Uh, Gina?" Becky asked again. "What does this T mean on the piece of paper?"

"It means you have twins," Mrs. Lancaster said. The girls 'awww-ed' for her.

Blossom stared at the baby for quite awhile, then at Brick who was pulling down all the babies' diapers. All she wanted to do was get a divorce.

* * *

**_Theater, 8:44 AM_**

Ms. Ames was the nicest teacher ever at MRHS. She always had long, soft, strawberry-blonde hair, and the greatest trends. The skin was milky white, and her lips where pink. She looked like a model with her skinny body. Many boys applied for Theater to gaze at her looks. If you still watch all commercials, Ms. Ames was in a lot of them. People wondered why she wasn't married.

The auditorium had at least 500 seats or more, very soft and cushion-y To the left was a huge stage, curtains and everything.

Bubbles skipped down the aisle to near the first few rows of the auditorium. Many boys (who orginally signed up just to see Ms. Ames) followed her around like a group of lost ducklings. Bubbles noticed Boomer sitting in the end of the 3rd row. She flew down the aisle to sit down next to him before Lola Saffree, a snobby, senior girl could.

"Umm, hi Boomer! I didn't know you were in Theater!! Heh heh," Bubbles said kind of nervous. It was her best to show she wasn't nervous.

Boomer looked up with his blue eyes. "You said you'd see me in Theater," he said confused.

To erase that from his mind, Bubbles sweetly smiled. "Oh yeah. Can I sit here?" Boomer nodded. Bubbles took off her purse and sat down.

Ms. Ames stepped on the stage. The boys cheered. "Whoooo!" they hollared.

Ms. Ames bowed. "Welcome boys and girls! This is Theater, and I'm Ms. Lorrie Ames. In Theater, you can express your feeling..." she continued her introduction the rules. "...Now! This year, for our Fall preformance, we will be preforming Gaston Leroux's The Phantom of the Opera. Auditions for our three leading roles, Christine, the Phantom, and Raoul will be in two weeks, and the other parts will be assigned in three weeks. I'm passing around a script."

"I'm going to be Christine!" Lola Saffree called.

In Bubbles's Freshman and Sophmore year, she had always participated as the supporting characters. Two thick scripts, entitled The Phantom of the Opera, landed on her lap. She flipped to the back. to read a few lines. That was perfect! For sure, she would be Christine, and Boomer would be either the Phantom or Raoul, but mostly the Phantom since there was a kiss and the great duet, and she had a great voice for singing. She had seen Boomer act, and it was surprisingly terrific.

"Uhhh, Bubbles? Can you pass me the other script? You have two," Boomer whispered to her. Bubbles blushed and gave him the other script.

"Now, to start off, we will have everyone get on the stage. I want all the girls to pair with the boys because we will ge to know eachother later in the period. First, we are doing the classic mirror excersise. This exercise promotes inventiveness, clowning, and timing. All the girls will be Person A, and the boys will be Person B. We'll start of with the girls, and after 10 minutes, we will have to boys. Okay! Everyone to the stage!" Ms. Ames shouted.

Bubbles stood up. Now was her chance! "Hey Boomer, let's be partners!"

"Umm, oh-" Boomer was pulled by Bubbles before he could say oh-kay.

The stage was nearly full, but Bubbles was able to manage. She turned around and took a step back.

She pointed to Boomer. "Who are you auditioning for?"

"Ummm... I always go for the lead role, so maybe the Phantom or Raoul. I dunno. I haven't read the script yet."

That was a good sign. If Boomer didn't see the kiss between Christine and the Phantom in the script, he could be the Phantom. "You can be the Phantom," she said as she covered the side of her face. "I'm auditioning for Christine. I can sing really good." Bubbles touched her lips with two fingers. "Can you sing?" She took her fingers off her lips to symbolize singing. Boomer followed. In all, this started to be an easy conversation.

"I'm not sure. I've never sang before."

That was a small problem, or big, when you think about it. If Boomer can't sing, he probably would be a supporting character. If Bubbles ended up being Christine, then she would have to kiss another guy. She started to do random dance moves. It felt very embarresing, since Bubbles had no other idea what to do. "You should be Phantom. He's sorta the antagonist, right? And you and your brothers use to be me, Blossom and Buttercup's en...amy... right?" she totally regreted what she had just said.

"I dunno. Ever since the bad guys backed down... I dunno," Boomer said.

_Time to turn on my charm!_ Bubbles smiled cheerily. "That's okay. I forget too." Boomer's face turned pink.

"Switch!" Ms. Ames yelled.

* * *

**_South Field, 8:45 AM_**

Buttercup kicked her soccer ball all around. So did 10 other girls. She served as team captain and served as centre midfielder. Throughout the 2nd have of summer vacation, there were soccer tryouts. Fortunatly, Buttercup made it. They were known as the Mustangs. Their soccer uniforms were purple and silver, but Buttercup wore her regular green uniform.

"Ok girls! To the bleachers!" Coach Ellis called. Coach Ellis was the girls soccer team coach. She had long brown hair tied into a long ponytail, a navy blue New York Yankees baseball cap, and navy blue Puma sweats.

All the girls stopped kicking and went to the bleachers. "I have unfortunate news. The east field where the boys' soccer team play is completely cut. No more grass. It's going to take awhile for it to grow back."

All the girls giggled.

"Well, our Maple Ridge Mustangs Boys' Soccer team is joining on the field today."

"WHAT?!" Buttercup yelled out loud. "Can't they use the west field??"

"We don't have a west field. That's the track," Coach Ellis responded.

Suddenly a large noise of running starting drumming to Buttercup's ears. Large yells cam too. They were coming. Closer, and closer till the end. All the girls screamed.

"Now girls, they're just boys. We can practice over there and the boys will take the other," said Coach Ellis.

All the boys were shirtless. Everyone of them had black Under Armour shorts on and cleats. All the girls screamed again, except Buttercup. She rolled her eyes.

"OK BOYS, GIRLS!" Coach King yelled. "TWENTY LAPS AROUND THE FIELD! ON THE DOUBLE! GO! THAT'S 2 MORE LAPS FOR YOU ALL SINCE ALL THE GIRLS SO SLOW!"

All the girls got up and stepped down the bleachers. "This is no fair!" Buttercup's soccer best friend Tori whispered to her. "They could just use the gym, right?" Buttercup didn't answer. Everybody started running. Buttercup was the fastest on the team. She ran until she was neck and neck with Butch.

"You girls run like grandmas!" Butch yelled. He was all the way in the front.

"Why don't you put your foot where your mouth is?" Buttercup speeded up a little bit.

"Boo hoo. You little Powerpuff Girl," Butch stuck his tongue out. He speeded up too. Soon they were sprinting around the field in less than 1 minute. Right when they were about to finish their last lap, Butch stuck his leg out in front of Buttercup. She flying flying down didn't have a chance to catch her fall. Shee went face first to the ground, and Butch finished his last lap.

"You stupid boy!" Buttercup yelled. She got up and rubbed all the dirt of. "I'm going to get you, you son of a-"

"Now that everyone's done with their laps," Coach Ellis inturrupted. "Let's divide."

All the boys put on their Under Armour and raced toward one side of the field. The girls uneasily went to the other.

Couch Ellis blew her whistle. "We can ignore the boys. Let's practice our passes. Everybody pair up."

Buttercup grabbed a ball and walked over to Tori. "I can't believe that guy! He thinks he's all the just because he's the captain of every sports team!"

"You are too," Tori reminded to her. She took a efw steps back until she was about six feet away from Buttercup.

"Well I'm not an ego maniac like that dork. I perfectly cool," Buttercup said as she kicked the soccer ball to Tori and she shifted to the left. Tori did the same.

After thirty minutes of training, the girls became really sweaty. They stopped for a break and they all went for a water break. There were iced water bottles near the bleacher. Buttercup took a water bottle from the bucket of ice and took a sip.

"I'm really hot," Tori said so all the girls could hear.

"Well _someone_ thinks to highly of themselves," a girl named Maris Anderson snickered.

"Shut up," Tori janked her open water bottle at Maris so the water could come out at her. "I really want to take my shirt off, but the boys are over there."

"So what? When they came they their shirts off," Buttercup said.

"But we're girls. It's natural for boys to have their shirts off!"

"Like it really matters," Maris shot her water back at Tori. "They still have pictures of women in their bras in public at Victoria's Secret. I say we take off our shirts, just like last year whenever we got tired."

"Not that I've heard," Buttercup said. "On three! One, twom three!"

All the girls took off their shirts until they were all in their black sports bras. They jogged back to the field for some more practice.

The boys whistled from the other side. Buttercup peered at the boys. Butch was staring at them.

"Butch! Watch out!" A ball came flying towards Butch and smacked him right at the cheek.

Buttercup couldn't control her laughter. So couldn't the other girls.

The laughed and laughed and laughed until 1st Period was over.

* * *

**Yay!! Chapter 3 is over... If possible, I might have a new chapter up by maybe next weekand.**

**I was originally going to have Theater do Romeo and Juliet, but I figured since I've heard Bubbles sing before (Love Makes the World Go Round!), so I decided to do a musical! The first thing that came to my mind was Grease, but I then I thought 'no'. I thought hard about some of the musicals I've seen before on Broadway/Movie, and the Phantom of the Opera came to my head! I've seen the 2004 film though. Maybe the next time I go to Las Vegas, I'll go!**

**Today is also the Super Bowl. I'm not really a big football fan though. That means I get to stay on the computer while my mom watched the game! I'm also not a soccer player... so I don't know much about soccer... maybe that was a mistake making Buttercup play soccer... oh well. I remember back in grade school we did a small unit about soccer. I'm horrible at any sport that involves a ball, birdie, or hockey puck. I'm actually a gymnast. I'm tired of talking about myself... go ahead and read other fanfiction now!!! **

**_XOXO  
Chaki~ _**


End file.
